


Baciami

by FlylerWarrior



Category: Marina (Station 19), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, F/F, Firefighters, Love, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlylerWarrior/pseuds/FlylerWarrior
Summary: Who knew that a simple „Baciami“ would change so much.
Relationships: Maya Bishop & Carina DeLuca
Kudos: 22





	1. Getting misunderstandings out of the way!

**Author's Note:**

> I know *[...]* is actually used for sounds like *knock,knock* but I used it for Maya or mayas thoughts. 
> 
> Va tutto bene, grazie = Everything’s fine, thank you.  
> Sì un po 'idiota = yes a bit of an idiot
> 
> DON‘T @ ME FOR MISTAKES I DONT SPEAK ITALIAN AND I OFTEN SEE MY ENGLISH MISTAKES WHILE READING IT AFTERWARDS BUT THEN I AM TOO LAZY TO CHANGE. 
> 
> BUT I LOVE WHEN YOU TELL ME WHAT‘S WRONG IN A NORMAL WAY WITHOUT BEING RUDE.

Friday : 21.56

Maya had a rough day at work. On her way to the bar next to her house she relived the whole day and that fire at the Game Center. 

\- A few drinks later - 

She started walking down the bar to leave and then just when she opened the door she bumped into a woman. A woman with beautiful brown wavy hair and those shining brown eyes. 

„Uh I am sorry.. just wanted to leave. It’s- uhm yeah it’s not my day. Sorry ladies.“ Maya said Holding the Woman back from falling.

„Va tutto bene, grazie!“ she answered putting one hand on Maya‘s hand. „Ok girls let’s have fun!“ 

Maya backed up so the girls could get in and afterwards left the bar. Not even 5 seconds later something in her mind and her body didn’t want to leave there was a voice that said *you don’t go nowhere. You don’t even know her name* and when she finally decided to walk back into the bar she got a call from the station.

Saturday : 7.03 am

A chill autumn wind raced through the streets of Seattle. Maya slowly awakens,because of the smell of a soft, loamy earth air, rendered damp by the sweet fall rains that came through the open window in the apartment

She started getting ready for work and suddenly out of nowhere the song from the bar played on the radio while she was driving to work. It reminded her of that beautiful woman she bumped into yesterday.

\- At work -  
„Bishop! We will have a meeting with some of the Grey sloan memorial hospital.“ Sullivan explained. Maya called Herrera, Miller and Hughes and then walked into the meeting room. 

„Captain? What is this all about ?“ Hughes asked curiously. 

„Probably an Interview for the News.“ Maya answered smiling. 

The team had fun while waiting for the Doctors of the Grey Sloan memorial hospital. They were talking about some funny old memories. As soon as the group of the GSMH walked in Maya was shocked. She couldn’t believe what her eyes just saw. She tried playing it cool while the woman she saw at the bar walked in. 

Andy noticed her behavior and her best friend blushing because her Maya actually never blushes. She poked Maya lightly with her elbow trying to figure out what is happening. 

„Dr. Carina DeLuca, nice to meet you!“ that’s how the woman from the bar introduced herself to Maya and Andy. 

„Lt. Andrea Herrera but please call me Andy, likewise.“ Andy said giving Maya a look because she stood there as if she was frozen. 

„Ca- captain Maya Bishop. Nice to meet you too.“ she responded as soon as she realized what Andy’s looks meant. Carina smiled and then walked to Sullivan to finally start the Interview. 

It didn’t took Andy longer than 5 minutes to understand the reason of why her best friend blushed and actually also stuttered for the first time in her life. 

„Okay what is it with Dr. Carina why are you acting as if you just lost the ground beneath your feet? Don’t even try lying!“ asked Andy while she was waiting for an explanation from Maya. 

While Maya started explaining yesterday..Andy also noticed Carina looking at Maya. 

„Thank you all for saving our lives without a doubt and also for giving me 20 meaningful minutes. Seattle will be proud reading this interview.“ the reporter said. 

Everyone started leaving the room and Andy looked at Maya telling her to talk to Carina since they would be alone but Maya just walked out of the room and Carina watched her walking away. That’s definitely not the Maya Andy knew...

\- 10 minutes later at Mayas room - 

•knock, knock•  
Carina opened the door asking for permission to walk in. Maya nodded trying to act as normal as she could. 

„I - I just wanted to say goodbye and thanking you for having us here. And about yester-“ Carina couldn’t finish before Maya interrupted her „yeah uhm it was a pleasure for us but you know I actually have some work to do.“ 

Carina hated getting interrupted while talking about something important for her. She gave Maya a cold look and walked out of her room. 

„Hey ! Everything alright ? Did something wrong happen?“ Andy asked Carina while she was angrily walking out of the station but Carina didn’t even hear Andy. 

Right Moment for Andy to storm Maya‘s room and ask why Carina was that angry. She walked in and the first thing she noticed was Maya looking out of the window. Probably watching Carina leave.

„Hey why did she leave that angry ? What’s the problem ?“ 

„Nothing she came in thanked us and then she left.“ 

„Oh come on maya! She wouldn’t just leave, especially not the way how she left.“ 

„Well she started talking about yesterday. She probably would make fun of it so I told her that I had some work to do and then she left without a single word but her eyes said enough. Did I mess up without even knowing her?“ 

„Mayaaa!? I don’t know if you messed up but you acted like a dork. Maybe she wasn’t going to make fun of yesterday. You probably should apologize.“ 

Maya didn’t say anything.. she just looked at Andy gave her a hug, took her jacked and left the room. 

She understood her mistake and maybe Andy was right and she didn’t want to make fun of it. There’s only one way to find out.  
Maya arrived at the hospital and asked for Dr. Carina DeLuca but she didn’t expect to hear that Carina left earlier today because she didn’t feel good. She asked for her address and made it up there. 

•Knock, Knock•  
Carina opened the door, standing there in her cute pjs. She was a little bit surprised when she saw Maya at her door with some flowers and some little stuff for making her feel better. 

„Hey I know I was an idiot. I am sorry.. just wanted to check on you to see if you’re alright or if you need something.“ Maya said trying to look as sad as a puppy. 

„Sì un po 'idiota Maya! Look we don’t really know eachother and I have no idea why you acted the way you did..“ she looked at Maya and invited her in „maybe I make you coffee and we start this over?“

„That would be great.“ she responded walking in. She looked around, no clue where to put all the stuff from her hands but luckily Carina just showed her a place as if she could hear Maya thinking. 

Carina walked over to the kitchen and Maya followed her. She still has a weird feeling. Carina is like the first person she can’t read right away.

„If it’s about yesterday that you act the way you do then I don’t understand it. We just bumped into eachother and that’s how it often happens, especially at bars.“ 

„You’re right Carina, I am sorry and I don't know what got into me but when you started talking about yesterday I thought that maybe you would make fun of it and then I interrupted you in a rude way.“ 

„All I wanted to say about yesterday was that I kinda was sad when you left because you know.. I - I .. okay wait I am searching for a way how to say what I want to say without making this awkward. Look I mean you‘re beautiful and I would be happy if you wouldn’t have left yesterday. All I thought was that I wouldn’t get the chance to see you again.“ Carina said handling Maya her coffee while she noticed Maya blushing. She looked at Maya and smiled. 

„I - uhm. Wait so you didn’t want to make fun of it and you think I am beautiful ? You know I actually was about to get back in because your shiny beautiful eyes had something that made me want to know more about you but I got a call from the station so I had to leave.“ 

Maya took a deep breath looking at Carina‘s beautiful shiny eyes. They were sitting at the table, silent just looking at eachother while drinking coffee. Awkward moment. While Maya had no idea what to say or do right after she finished her coffee she got a call and Carina gave her some space walking into a different room. When she returned Maya was ready to leave. 

„I didn’t want to leave without saying something. Work is calling but maybe we can repeat this. Thank you for the coffee it was delicious.“ 

Just when Maya was about to leave Carina gave her a post-it sticker with her number. „This time I wanted to be prepared before you leave.


	2. Where is Maya ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No texts, no callings ... no sight of Bishop. What happened to Maya during the fire ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just let me know what you think of the story already :)

\- Two days later at the bar - 

„No no she hasn’t called or text me yet.. maybe she really just came in to apologize.“ 

„Didn’t you say she left because she got a call, which was important? Maybe something happened to her.. she has a tough Job. I don’t want to scare you or something Carina but I don’t know it’s weird. She came to apologize not even one hour after you left the station on that day and now she doesn’t call or text you?“ Carina‘s friend asked.

Carina tried to avoid those kind of thoughts but now she is anxious. There are so many thoughts of what could‘ve happened to her. She can’t stand it anymore she leaves the bar and drives to the station. 

As she arrives at the Station her eyes are searching for Maya and her feet take her to Mayas room but she wasn’t there. The only person crossing her mind now is Andy. She starts looking for Andy everywhere and then as if she was heard Andy walks in. 

„Andy ! Hey uhm have you seen Maya?“ she asked with a shaky voice. 

Andy looks at her. She doesn’t know what to say. Should she tell the truth or not.. 

„Are you okay? You don’t really look okay. Is there something I need to know like did something happen to her.“ 

Herrera couldn’t save it anymore she lost a few tears. „We don’t know where she is.. she just wasn’t there anymore. We looked up everywhere and she is nowhere.“ 

This can’t be real. That’s not the reason, no! Carinas Heart started beating faster and faster with every second. She couldn’t believe what she just heard.  
„What do you mean? she wasn’t there anymore ? Where is she or what happened? She came to apologize and then she got a call and after that I didn’t hear from her and I didn’t want to think of these possibilities.. so what happened that day?“ 

Andy wasn’t able to talk about it. She just sat down crying into her hands. Just at that time Sullivan walked in. He understood what they were talking about without them saying something. 

„What happened that day ? Where is Maya? You should know it Sullivan!“ Carina said frustrated.

„Maybe you should sit down while I will try to explain everything that happened“ Sullivan responds.

\- Flashback to that day - 

Driving to the station Maya can’t stop thinking about carinas words. She is happy because everything is fine and she didn’t mess it up with Carina. 

As she arrived the Team got ready and left. No big deal for the Team. Just another apartment fire. They were ready for this but little did they know what’s waiting for them..

Hughes and Miller helped some of the residents out of the apartment. 

„Captain! We have a little problem here. Men with a loaded gun. Angry. Pointing at us and his wife. Out of control and the fire is getting bigger. We have to get out of here!“ Herrera said. 

It would be too risky if the police would get in there and there was no one she could send in. 

„This Time I won’t let that happen. Nobody is going to die.“ she ran in to the apartment and nobody could stop here. She was standing in front of the man. „We have to get out of here. Now!“ she shouted. 

That just made him more angry than he already was. „You can go but my wife and my daughter will stay! She will pay for what she did to me.“ 

„Sir! Let them go. We have to leave this apartment the Fire is getting bigger and bigger. Whatever you have to talk about just do it outside.“ 

Herrera and Gibson started walking to Maya taking the family with them. Before they could leave the man shot one bullet. 

„You! Come here. We will leave together just in case the police is waiting outside. We will leave and then I will take my wife and my daughter and nobody is going to stop me or I will kill you.“ 

Maya had no other choice than doing what he wanted. The apartment is about to explode.. they have to be fast. Downstairs he told Herrera and Gibson to get out of the building as soon as the door closed he took his wife, his daughter and Maya and left from the back door. 

When Maya and the others didn’t come outside the Team realized that something was wrong. There was no trace of Maya or the others. Luckily the building didn’t explode. They walked in searching for Maya and the family but there was nobody. 

„Chief we , we need to find our captain what if he did something to her? What if he took her with himself?“ montgomery said.

That’s exactly what happened but who knows... 

\- Flashback end - 

Carina just fell down on her knees. She can’t stop thinking about all the options of bad stuff that might have happened to Maya. 

„Chief! We might have found captain Bishop! We gotta leave.“ Miller screamed from the other side of the station. 

„I am coming with you. I wanna be there, I need to be there.“ Carina said and Sullivan just nodded. 

\- At a lost house near the forrest - 

They had to wait until the police was done with searching and looking for Maya for everybody’s safety. 

It didn’t take them long to find Maya. She was lying on the floor. „She is out of consciousness and she is bleeding. She got shot and she hit her head. 

Carina and Andy run towards Maya. She doesn’t look good. Her pulse is very weak and if she doesn’t get into the hospital in the next 7 minutes it’s impossible for her. 

„We have to hurry. Take her to the PRT and then let’s get to the hospital ASAP!“ Carina said staying surprisingly calm. 

\- At the hospital - 

The surgery was a little bit complicated but they finished successful but she fell into coma. And Carina went visiting her as soon as she heard about it.

She sat down next to Mayas bed. „Hey bella I know you can hear me and you’re doing great. You’re a real fighter and you will wake up. I know that you will, you have to because I still didn’t get to know you better... and I really want to. Keep fighting bella I am waiting for you.“ Carina whispered squeezing Mayas hand.


	3. Baciami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little conversation, a little dance and „Baciami“.

Just as carina wants to leave she feels Maya's fingers move. Very easily but they move. Her heart starts beating faster and she calls Amelia Shepherd.

Slowly Maya opens her eyes. It takes her a while to perceive the situation. When she sees Carina standing right next to her bed she isn’t sure if she is dreaming or if everything really happened. She tries moving but it is too painful and the pain is the evidence that everything happening is real. 

„Hello bella! I knew you were going to wake up. You’re a fighter. Do you want anything ?“ Carina asks Maya. 

Maya takes carina's hand in hers „I don’t need anything.. can you sit down next to me please ?“ it’s hard to talk but she feels like she has to explain herself.

„You just woke up. Rest now. I am here I am not going anywhere.“ Carina responds while she gently caresses Maya's hand. 

This sounds good for Maya she starts closing her eyes while looking at Carina. She keeps holding Carina‘s hand and falls asleep.

\- One week later - 

Carina has been coming whenever she could to check on Maya. Today is the last day she will visit Maya at the hospital. 

As she arrives at Maya‘s room she sees Maya packing her clothes and walks over to help her.  
„So today is your last day huh? Finally out of here! Where are you going after hospital .. like are you living with your Family or ?“ 

While Carina doesn’t know what to say Maya answers her question „I live alone, actually Andy lived with me but she moved out like 2 months ago.

„So you going to be alone ?“ Carina asks just to get it right. Maya nodded and Carina’s heartbeat gets faster. She can‘t decide if she should ask Maya to stay at Carina’s house without sounding weird. 

„Hey you know what I uhm you can stay at my house so you won’t be alone if you need something.“ 

„It’s fine I don't want to make you any trouble I can do it alone, thank you!“ Maya answers feeling stupid because she declined this offer. 

It definitely would be amazing for Carina if Maya would stay with her because she still wants to get to know more about Maya and she wouldn’t have to think about if anything happens to Maya again.

She didn’t say anything more they finished packing and left the hospital. While Maya has no idea what’s going on in Carina’s mind she slowly falls asleep while they’re driving. Carina looks over to a sleeping Maya. And the only thing in Carina’s mind is how beautiful this woman next to her is.

„Maya.. Maya wake up we‘re there.“ said Carina softly. Maya slowly opens her eyes and she knows this place. This is not her house.. it’s Carina’s house.

„What are we doing here I thought you’re driving me home?“ she asked Carina curiously.

„Well I have some days off and you know I didn’t want to let you alone at least until you’re fully back and strong. I mean how could I let you?“

Maya had to smile. „Tell me you’re not taking days off because of me Carina!“

No panic Carina! You got this! she tells herself. „No no I really have some days off so I thought it’s perfect if you stay here with me because one I can help you if you need something two I am not alone and three we can get to know each other better.“ Without waiting for a respond of Maya she takes Mayas bag and helps Maya walk into the house. Maya walks in without disagreeing with her.

„Okay so you lay down here and I go get you something warm to drink bella.“ Carina said laying Maya down to the couch in the living room.

„Hot chocolate would be amazing being honest.“ maya shouts.

„Hmm what are you the most proud of?“ she asks sitting down to the couch at Maya’s feet.

Maya smiles and sits up. „This is easy! I am proud of our team and anybody who helps someone else without asking for anything. Now it’s my turn if you were creating a bucket list, what would be your top 3 things?“

„Uhh I like this question. One is definitely a roadtrip. Two is getting myself a dog and three.. three would be spending time with you.“ Carina answers going all in with her last answer.

Her answer makes Maya blush. She didn’t expect this kind of answer from Carina.

„Well I didn’t expect this answer. Maybe we should go on a trip together? I was a few times but there are still so many places I wanna go to.“ Maya responds with a big smile. 

As time passes by they get to know each other better through all of their questions and it’s almost time for dinner. They start cooking and what’s the best way to cook ? Yes music a lot of music and dance.

While switching the radio canals for better Songs Carina stopps when she hears * You should let me love you Let me be the one to Give you everything you want and need* 

She starts dancing and moving towards Maya reaches out her arm to dance with Maya and what else can Maya do in a situation like this she starts dancing too and they get closer and closer. 

*Baby good love and protection Make me your selection* 

The dance gets more intense and their hearts beat faster and faster. 

*Show you the way love's supposed to be Baby you should let me love you* 

And there is this electricity between them. Carina’s hands move up to Maya’s face and then she says „Baciami!“ and kisses Maya. Maya back ups but not even two seconds later she leans in for another kiss. This just feels so right to them. Carina softly caresses Maya’s cheek while kissing her.

„This just felt beautiful Carina. You’re beautiful, like really the way your eyes shine when you talk about something you love or how you smile when you think about something that makes you happy. It’s beautiful.“ 

Carina gave her a quick kiss. „Yes it was and I am happy that you’re here bella. We don’t know each other for years but I know you enough to know that I want you. I want you and I need you and I think I am falling in love with you. I am glad you’re feeling the same way!“ 

„Yes I do. What about dinner and just enjoying the moment?“

They ended the evening with conversations, wine, hugs and some more kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should the story end here or should we just keep it rolling ?


	4. How to sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game night and finding a way to sleepover

It’s been a while since Maya woke up this happy and peaceful. Italian music played softly in the kitchen downstairs. She stood up walking downstairs facing Carina dancing around the kitchen while setting the table. „Oh! Buongiorno, bella. Did you sleep well?“ Carina asked stopping in front of Maya.

„Pretty well.“ She answered smiling. 

„Good! Breakfast is ready, let’s eat.“ Carina invited her to the table. 

Last night was good. It was more than good it was Amazing but Maya had some questions in mind. Are they dating or how is it going on ? 

„Carina? I want to ask you something. Last night, first of all it was amazing and I just wanted to ask if everything you -“ 

Carina brought her hand to Maya's hand, squeezing it lightly. „Everything I said was meant like that. I want to spend a lot of my time with you. I am falling for you.“

Maya smiled, her heart almost jumping out of her body. This was all of an answer Maya needed. 

Her phone started ringing. It’s Andy. 

„Maya? How are you doing? I came visiting you yesterday but you weren’t home.“ 

„Oh uhm yeah I am staying at - she looked over to Carina giving her the >> Can I tell her << look and Carina nodded - at Carina’s house. 

„What the .. wait. What ? Why ? You’re playing me, right?“ Andy shouted so loud that Carina could just hear it. Carina laughed looking at Maya’s face blushing. 

She whispered teasingly : „Ah I see you were falling for me all the time. Didn’t you?“ 

„Andy! Really? Great job.“ Maya said a little bit embarrassed about it. 

„Well as I hear.. you’re well enough to keep our game night going like every Tuesday. Where do we meet, it was your turn this week.“ Andy asked. 

„How could I forget. It was my turn so we meet at my house just how it was planned. I will get the Snacks and drinks.“ 

Carina looked over to her. She had no idea what they were talking about and she didn’t want Maya to leave. No reason to keep her here tonight.. Maya wouldn’t be alone. 

Maya noticed two eyes watching her intensive so she looked up. Carina looked a little bit sad and curious. 

„Okay cool! We get the games and the Movie.“ Andy added and then hung up. 

„We have game and movie night every Tuesday with Andy and Vic. So every week we meet at someone else’s house. This week it’s my turn. I would be happy if you join us tonight!“

Carina got happy because Maya told her and asked her before she said anything to Maya. „It would be a pleasure to accompany you tonight. I just have to meet someone today. Can you handle staying alone for a few hours ?“ 

Maya nodded smiling over to the Italian beauty. 

After they finished breakfast they started cleaning up together and Carina got ready to leave. She walked over to Maya leaning down to give her a quick kiss on her cheek saying „Ciao, bella. I‘ll be back asap.“ and then walking away. 

Just as Carina was about to leave Maya shouted „Ouch!“. Carina turned around running over to her. „What happened ? Are you okay? What’s wrong?“ she asked frantically. 

Maya pulled her closer to give her a real and gentle kiss while one hand was lost in Carina's beautiful hair and the other was still holding onto her leather jacket. When she let go both were smiling. 

„I should’ve known that you would do this.“ 

\- Two hours later -

„So you two are like officially dating?“ Carina’s friend asked her. 

„Yes and I am really happy like it’s different with her. Oh and they have Game & Movie Night every Tuesday and today it’s at Maya’s house and I kinda freaked out when she was talking on the phone because I didn’t want her to leave and then as if she heard my thoughts she asked me to join them.“ 

„Sounds good. Have fun later and keep me updated on how it goes! So I actually have to go honey.“ her friend said staying up from the table. 

Carina agreed and then she walked her friend to her car and left to go get some snacks and drinks for the night. 

\- At Carina’s house - 

Maya walked to the door when she heard the keys. She couldn’t wait to see Carina. She opened the door, helped Carina with the bags and then she gave her a kiss. 

While carina was unpacking the things from the bag she felt two arms around her waist. A warm body hugged her and she felt a head on her shoulder. She felt safe and secure in Maya's arms and her warm body and the warm air she felt when Maya breathed relaxed her. 

„Ti amo, bella!“ she turned around facing Maya so that she was leaning against the kitchen counter and still hugged by Maya’s arms „dammi un bacio“ she whispered looking into her blue eyes. 

Maya did exactly what Carina wanted. „I see! You’re learning Italian slowly“ Carina said smiling. Maya's hands wandered up and down Carina's back giving her goosebumps and finally they wandered up to Carina's face. She gave her another deep kiss „Babe I don’t want to stop but we have to leave in a bit.. game night, the girls are waiting.“

Carina pouted and nodded „I will go change, be right back!“ she said walking away. Meanwhile Maya packed the snacks and drinks and some stuff she would need when the girls leave. 

\- At Maya’s house - 

The girls all arrived at the same time. When they were inside and put away all the films, games, drinks and food, they hugged each other first and of course Andy couldn't hold back and congratulated Carina squeakily. 

„Oh come on Andy, really?“ Maya rolled her eyes. „Wait. What did I miss?“ Vic asked shocked. 

„We are dating and I think Andy got happier than Maya herself..“ Carina said teasing Maya. Vic started smiling and hugged them both again. 

„Ladies can we start our night now?“ Maya asked walking to the kitchen to get some drinks. She invited the ladies to join her on the couch. „Movie/Cuddle time“ Vic said letting herself fall next to Andy. 

„What if we start with the games first tonight ? We always do it the other way.“ Andy said standing up to get the first game. 

The first one they picked was Monopoly this time they were done faster than the other nights and again Vic won Monopoly. Next Carina came up with Uno, which Maya won after 5 games. 

„Okay last one. If you agree with me I wanna play twister.“ Andy winked to Vic. „Yes it’s gonna be a lot of fun“ added Vic.

Andy was the first one to spin. „Ooh! Right hand on blue!” she exclaimed and they all started getting in position. Maya bending over to do as it said. 

Carina didn’t want to stare at her but she‘s still stuck at the kitchen session earlier. 

„Ahem!“ Andy said. Carina snapped her eyes away to look at Maya’s eyes. “Yes, what?” she yelped. 

Maya laughed at her, and she’d be damned if Maya didn’t just wiggle her arse an inch in her direction. “I think it’s your turn, babe.”

„Yes uhm“ her hands were kinda shaking but she still somehow managed to make it work.

“Right foot on green, then,” she sighed, taking the board with her as she smacked her good foot on the circle and then she pushed the board over to Vic.

They continued playing the game like that until they were so tangled up that they couldn't even reach the spinner. Andy and Vic Fell next to eachother. 

Maya ended up slipping on the mat and falling down on top of Carina, who squealed in excitement and came face-to-face with her. Maya and Carina giggled endlessly at the absurdity of the whole thing, feeling almost as though they were classmates in kindergarten again. 

They eventually noticed how close their lips were to each other, causing Maya to blush madly and look away from Carina face, which was hard to do considering how close they were. 

„You can’t be serious Maya! You’re looking away instead of just kissing your date, because of us?“ Vic and Andy said angrily. 

Maya slowly pushed herself up and away from Carina. She walked to her room. „I just need a minute, I will be right back ladies!“

An awkward moment for Carina slowly sitting up. „Have I done something wrong?“ she felt really bad and the only thing she wanted to do right now was leave the house and that’s exactly where she headed to. 

„Wait. Don’t leave like this! It’s probably because of us .. maybe you give her a minute I am sure she has an explanation for her behavior.“ Vic said holding Carina back from leaving but Carina just smiled gently and left with teary eyes.

Andy walked into Maya’s room watching her walk from one side to the other „I have no idea why you did act like that but all I want so say is that she left and it seems like you’re really messing it up this time!“ 

Vic joined them and added „she was about to cry so if you don’t want to break her heart or mess this magic bond between you two up then you better run and try talking to her.“

Maya didn’t wait any longer she ran out and down the street looking for Carina. A little further away she saw a body, a body that she would always recognize. It’s carina and Maya knows, because she has watched Carina long enough to recognize her walk from 100m and her wavy hair is unique. She sprinted to the woman in the dark. 

She stopped her by gently holding onto Carina's arm. „I am sorry! I really am. I got panicked.. let me just take a deep breath and explain it to you. Please.“ Carina turned around facing a sweaty and teary face.

„It’s just a little bit new to me. I got nervous and panicked in front of Vic and Andy. I don’t know why it just happened. I don’t wanna lose you. Never.“

Carina was already crying but she couldn’t handle a crying Maya so she wiped her tears away, hugged her and held her face in her hands, looking into her ocean eyes „I love you Maya! I kinda understand you but you could have try telling or showing me that you didn’t feel good about it instead of letting me laying on the ground and just hide in your room.“ 

She loved her Blondie firefighter and after everything that happened that day when she almost lost her she knows exactly that she can’t live without Maya. 

Maya reached out to hold Carina's hand „Second chance ? What if we walk back watch a movie with the girls and start again?“ Carina nodded and squeezed Maya’s hand.

\- Back at Maya’s house - 

When Maya opened the door the girls were waiting on the sofa already. Popcorn, movie, candles, blankets, snacks and drinks ready. 

„We knew you would come back together. Everything is set up just come here cuddle up and enjoy the rest of the night!“ Vic whispered over to them. 

While Andy and Vic enjoyed the movie on one sofa, Carina and Maya enjoyed cuddling and kissing eachother on the other one. Carina was kinda laying on Maya, her head resting on maya's chest, relaxing with Maya's heartbeat. She looked up at Maya, who gave her a kiss and gave her a gentle squeeze. 

Only ten minutes left of the Movie and Andy said she would drop Vic home. Well them leaving kinda also meant that Carina had to leave - since her plan to keep Maya at her house the rest of her days off wouldn’t work anymore so she had to come up with an idea to stay at Maya’s house. 

What better way is there than already pretending to be asleep? None. When the movie was over Andy and Vic were standing up getting ready to leave besides Maya and Carina, because Carina was sleeping on Maya, well that’s what they thought.

Maya gently pulled her down next to her so she could stand up without waking Carina up „hey uhm I am sorry again for almost ruining our night! I just panicked.“ she excused herself. Andy and Vic just hugged her tight making her understand that it’s okay and then they left trying to avoid loud noises.


	5. Surprise date night for Carina

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of making out but not too much so no one gets uncomfortable and a lot of fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for letting you wait guys.. it’s just a lot of stuff that is going on rn. After that it will work out better with posting chapters..
> 
> This one will probably be longer. Enjoy :)

„Babe? Wake up the girls are gone. Let’s go to our bed.“ Maya whispered caressing her babes hair. Carina was still stuck at ‘our bed‘. She slowly opened her eyes acting as if she woke up from a long and deep sleep. 

Maya tucked one arm under Carina's torso and the other under her legs and then lifted her up carrying her to the bedroom.

Carina enjoyed it a little bit longer and when they arrived at the bedroom she acted a little bit awaken and asked for something she could wear for the night. 

„Take what you find babe“ maya said laying down on the bed. Carina took one of Maya’s shirts from the team and cuddled up to her Blondie from behind.

When Maya felt Carina’s arm she couldn’t hold it in „I could imagine this for another 100 years with you.“ 

Carina just hugged her tighter and gave her a gentle kiss on her neck. „Love you, bella!“ she said softly. Maya squeezed and gave her hand a kiss „love you too, babe!“. They fell asleep very quick.

\- The Morning after - 

When carina woke up and slowly, stretching to her side, she saw this beautiful blonde woman she loved, with her ocean blue eyes, which always enchanted her. She turned to her side and supported herself on the bed with her elbow. Her hair fell down along her shoulder. With her other hand she gently wandered Maya's arm up and down, stroking her hair and slowly waking her with a kiss. 

It warmed Maya's heart to be awakened in this way. She opened her eyes and looked into beautiful, shining brown eyes. She formed a kissing mouth to indicate what she wanted and of course she got what she wanted „Good morning my breathtaking beautiful babe! You’re not making it easier for me to wake up in this way.. I could lay here all day long with you.“ 

Carina smiled and rolled closer to Maya and then sat on Maya, leaning down a little, to give the blonde a few kisses and said "I'm sorry already, love you" before she started tickling Maya. "Wake up I am hungry, don‘t forget that I am italian, bella!" 

Maya couldn’t stop laughing as soon as Carina stopped tickling her she took a deep breath and gave up by staying up „I will be there in like 2 minutes“ she said. Carina nodded and made her way to the kitchen.

As soon as she entered, Maya enjoyed the scent of the freshly ground coffee beans that spread around the counter „this smells amazing, babe!“. 

Carina really enjoys it when the whole house is filled with the smell of coffee. When she smells freshly brewed coffee, she feels a familiar feeling that she already knew from her childhood.

„So do you have any plans today?“ Maya asked.

„I will go home finish some work.“ Carina answered even though she actually would love to add -and then enjoy the rest of the day with you-. 

This was weird because Carina tried everything to spend the whole days with her but this time she didn’t even mentioned her. 

After they finished breakfast they sat on the sofa watching tv. Maya’s head lay on carina's thigh while carina gently ran her hands through her hair.

„I actually have to go to the station, get some papers to work from home otherwise it will be way more to do when I am back at work but I don’t feel good enough to leave the house today.“

„I can go get them for you after I am done with my work if you want to.“ Carina offered. 

„That would be amazing but I can also go tomorrow if you have a lot of work to do or other plans.“ 

Carina kissed her „what about you resting instead of talking too much, bella?“

Maya was excited that her plan worked out the way she planned it. All she had to do now was waiting for carina to leave so she could start with her plans for the date and until it’s that time she keeps cuddling with Carina. A few minutes later Carina stood up walking to Maya‘s bedroom to get soft pillows and a blanket. She placed the pillows under Maya‘s head and then lies down behind Maya, hugging her tight from behind. That’s how they spend the next 30-40 minutes. 

As Carina was about to stand up she noticed that Maya fell asleep. Without making heavy moves and loud noises she stood up and started getting ready. She kept Maya‘s shirt and put on her pants from yesterday. When she was about to leave she picked a sticky note, wrote something down and stuck it on the table next to Maya so she sees it when she wakes up.

First she made her way to the station to get Maya’s paperwork. 

„Oh hey!“ Vic and Andy said waving over to Carina. They walked over to her thinking about what Maya wanted from them.

„Isn’t Maya home?“ Andy asked.

„She is but she said she needs to get some paperwork to work at home otherwise it would be too much work when she returns to the station.“

“Okay I‘ll go get them. Be right back!“ Vic said winking over to Andy. 

All she has to do now is walking into Maya’s room. Wait a few minutes longer than it would actually take her and call Maya letting her know that Carina is here so she can start preparing for tonight. 

Meanwhile Andy started talking about random stuff before she started asking about her and Maya. 

„Okay okay I wasn’t really sleeping yesterday.. it’s just I didn’t want her to be alone and I still have two days off and I want to spend them with Maya.“ 

„I am glad it worked out for you, makes me happy and I hope it stays this good between you two. All I can say is that she is fine and whatever happened to her won’t happen again. I promise! Just enjoy the time with her without thinking about what happened that day.“

„Here is all the paperwork I found in her room. These should keep her working and busy for the next two days. So do you bring them to her now?“ Vic asked after she joined them trying to find out how much time Maya has left to prepare her date. 

„No I will go home first wear something else, finish my stuff. I hope I'll be done with everything by 5pm at the latest and then I will make my way to Maya.“ 

When Andy and Vic had to leave because of a fire Carina made her way home. A few hours past while she was working.

In all of those hours Maya started setting up everything she needed for a cozy and romantic backyard movie night. First she set up her inflatable movie screen then her projector and afterwards she started decorating. 

She add to the romantic atmosphere by stringing vintage inspired bulbs around the seating area of her backyard movie setup. 

She had a platform/patio in the middle of her garden because the girls would often have their movie and game nights at her backyard in summer.

She grabbed some wool blankets and placed them down on the platform right after that she headed back home to get some soft pillows and some inflatable pillows if they needed something to lean on. 

Last but not least she took a small wood chair which looked like a tree trunk and placed it between the two places she imagined they would sit and put some big and small candles around the platform.

\- 5.45 pm - 

Maya is pretty happy that it is autumn, because that means that it will be dark earlier than in summer. That automatically makes their date more romantic because she can use candles, it gets colder so they can cuddle up and in the evening it's more romantic anyway. 

Suddenly light shone through her window and she knew immediately that it had to be Carina’s car. She hurried quickly to light the candles that showed the way to her garden.

*knock knock*

Maya finished all the candles just in time. She ran to the door and her heart was beating pretty quickly. If you were to ask when she was last as excited as she is now, she would think of her first assignment with station 19. 

she opened the door and the sight of Carina literally took her breath away. She wore a pink jacket, underneath that a white shirt and a pink skirt. She looked gorgeous and sexy at the same time.

„Ciao bella! Are you inviting me in or-?“ before she could finish her sentence, Maya asked her in. All the candles that showed her a way made her speechless. 

„Wow! Maya ? What - “ Maya closed the door, then ran over to Carina and took all the things from her hands and placed them on the table in the kitchen, which is only a few meters away from the door. 

And once again before Carina could finish her question this time Maya took her hand and led her along the candle path into the garden. 

„This looks so beautiful and romantic, bella!“ after absorbing every little corner of the garden, she turned to Maya and gave her a kiss, hugged her tight and whispered in her ear „ I missed you and your warmth.“ 

It was a great relief and a great pleasure to hear these words, when she thinks about how exhausting it was for her to decorate the garden and how much time and energy it took. 

„Unfortunately, I had to send you away today so that I could prepare everything for our date and when you also had a lot to do at home, it worked perfectly.“ she gave Carina a white rose that she had taken from the kitchen. „sorry babe“

„You know through the whole thing that had happened and the days in which we were together almost the whole day we didn't really get on a real date.“ she took Carina's hand and walked towards the platform in the middle of the garden between trees and chains of lights. they sat down on the soft blankets and Maya put a hand on Carina's thigh.

„ I want to say thanks. Thank you for being there for me, thank you for not just leaving, but understanding and forgiving me and thank you for being such a wonderful person who always manages to make me happy and strengthen me no matter what.“ 

She leaned over to Carina and whispered „Ti amo moltissimo e non smetterò mai di amarti. Dammi un bacio, babe!“ meanwhile Carina ran down a few tears and leaned over to Maya, gave her a passionate kiss, hugged her and then answered „Ti amo, bella! You’re amazing.“ 

Maya gently wiped Carina's tears away and said „ I was so nervous that I would mess it up in Italian but I think I did it, right?" to loosen up this sentimental situation. 

Carina laughed and responded „Oh bella, you won my heart once again. Didn’t know you’re learning Italian... btw that was hot! I just want to say, if you‘re going to say something in italian again then I am not responsible for anything that will happen afterwards.“

„Oh you’re not ?“ Maya said teasing when she smiling went in for another kiss. 

Just when it was getting more intense and warmer between the two of them, Carina stopped, even though she knew exactly how difficult it was, and asked "So you conjured up a backyard movie night date today? What are we going to watch?“

„You just lean back, make yourself comfortable and I'll get us something to drink and the evening can begin.“ 

Carina took off her jacket, straightened her hair and made a few small tips to make it comfortable for both of them while she waited for Maya. 

When Maya was back she handed Carina a cup of warm chocolate, sat down next to the brunette and started the Movie. They enjoyed being together, talking about how Carina's day was and how they became a doctor and a firefighter. 

They sat next to each other but there was still a gap between them, which disappeared with the course of the second rather romantic and sexy movie. Later that evening it got a little colder and the warm chocolate was empty. They had wine, the movie and themselves.  
When Carina got goosebumps from the cold, Maya pushed the small stool, which in this case served as a table, aside, opened a blanket with which she first covered herself and then invited Carina to snuggle up. 

This is exactly how Maya had imagined this evening. They cuddled, kissed and drank wine, which loosened them both up. Carina said a lot of Italian sentences that Maya didn’t understand but it didn’t matter for her because it sounded pretty good and hot. 

The more they drank and the hotter the scenes in the movie got, the closer Maya and Carina got. When Maya suddenly had to think of Carina's words from this afternoon she tried to remember a certain Italian sentence she had learned for situations like this one. 

Carina turned to Maya put one leg on Mayas and began to kiss her neck and explore her body this turned Maya on and suddenly she could remember it at the perfect time she gasped and whispered „ Facciamo l’amore.“ which meant ‘let’s make love‘. Maya saying these in italian made Carina want more of her now so she answered „ Facciamolo adesso!“

Maya didn’t understand it but it sounded hot and Carina looked hot and Maya turned around so that she was now lying on top of Carina. She kissed Carina while opening up the buttons of Carina’s shirt and then wandered kissing her body down from the neck to the breasts and sucked on them, which made the hot Italian woman moan. 

„Mamma mia voglio le tue mani su tutto il mio corpo." carina said pulling on the blankets and gently on Maya's hair. 

Maya looked up to Carina taking a deep breath and enjoying what she sees saying „Babe I have no idea what you’re saying but it turns me on and I will continue.“ she put her hand under Carina's skirt and gradually disappeared under the blanket. 

Carina opened her legs slowly and Maya kissed her thighs down until she almost reached the most sensitive part of her body. It turned Carina on when Maya kissed her where she felt it most. It felt good, but she also wanted something from Maya's body, as she could not fully explore earlier. 

She held Maya's head gently between her hands and pulled her up for a passionate kiss „Quando mi fai questo, I lose my mind!“ she held maya's body and turned around with her so that she was now on top. 

She kissed her and opened maya's belt. She then stopped to take off her pants. She pushed one leg between Maya's legs and sucked on Maya's upper body here and there. When she got to the lower part of her stomach she noticed how it took Maya’s breath away and how she pulled her stomach in. Carina liked it so she kept going on. „You’re making me crazy Carina! Don’t you dare to stop!“ as Carina kept going on she felt maya's fingernails down her back, she knew that she was doing it right.

All the cold was gone and the only thing left was the heat between them. They kept on making out and making love with eachother. 

\- A while later - 

„È stato stupendo. Could do this way more often with you.“ Carina said laying down next to Maya.

Maya propped herself up with her elbow and turned to carina. As she gently ran through her hair, she answered „It was amazing babe and yeah we could and we should do this more often but that’s not like everything this is about, right?“

Carina sat up holding Maya’s hands „Right! There is so much more. Our first vacation, first dog or maybe cat.. we still have a lot of firsts open and I want all of them with you Maya.“ she leaned down for a kiss.


End file.
